


A Second of Control

by Eula



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Delusions, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Squirting, Time Stop, all the way through, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Zelda's desperation to stop Calamity Ganon leads to a scientific breakthrough that changes her life for the better, although not in the way she initially expects.Commissions Open At:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	A Second of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, I've had this one in my drafts since Age of Calamity came out. Guess I can never get good at this whole "being relevant" thing. 
> 
> (Futanari, Dubious Consent, Time Stop, Exhibitionism)

'This needs to work,' Zelda thought desperately to herself. 'I... don't think I can awake my powers. This has to work. Everyone is counting on me to do something, anything! I can't let them down because I'm a failure as a princess. I need this to work or else...' She didn't let her trail of thought continue, fearing that what lay at the end would come true. All she elected to think about now was getting the Sheikah Slate back into a functional form.

Zelda hunched over the desk in her private study, her brow perspiring with sweat after hours of continuous work. She stole a glance at the window and saw that the sun was rising and winced, realizing that she began this project when the sun was setting. The rising sun only motivated her to work faster, reminding her what day it was today.

Today marked Zelda's 17th birthday. Or in other words, the day that Calamity Ganon would strike Hyrule if the data on the little Guardian was to be believed. The atmosphere around Hyrule Castle, and by extension all of Hyrule, was tense with the knowledge that impending doom was on their doorstep. Soldiers exchanged worried glances, children whispered rumors as to why all of the adults were so upset, citizens waited anxiously, all looking to their King for guidance and answers to this scourge.

And King Rhoam, in turn, looked to his daughter. He had made it no secret that the fate of all of Hyrule lay on her shoulders. He felt it better that she understands the full weight of responsibility that she was forced to bear. He hated that such a young girl, his daughter especially, had to go through this, but he saw no other choice. When he saw that the Guardian and Divine Beast projects weren't as promising as they originally seemed, he forced his only family into trying to channel her divine power. That was why Zelda was scheduled to travel to the Spring of Courage once day broke.

Somewhere deep in her heart, Zelda knew the spring would offer no answer. She had no evidence to back it up and it may make her look like a coward to suggest an alternative, but she knew that nothing would come of the trip except wasted time. That was why she worked so frantically overnight. She needed to finish this project now before she was to leave.

The princess had to find the balance of working with speed and precision, making sure every wire and part within the slate was perfectly in place. The technology in the Sheikah device was very, _very_ delicate. Anything out of position would ruin the machinery. She just dreaded not being able to finish before an attendant, or even worse Link himself, knocked on her door for them to depart.

With a final solder that sent sparks flying across her workspace, Zelda deemed the project complete. Nerves still wracked her body, though, since she still needed to test the upgrade she implanted. While she knew time was of the essence, all she could do was stand in place, her hand staunchly at her side.

'What if this doesn't work?' Zelda questioned morbidly. 'What if I'm a failure at programming Sheikah technology like I'm a failure at being a princess? What if I disappoint everyone yet again? I... I don't think I could stand that...'

Her thoughts turned grim as she thought of the nightmares she'd had in the past weeks: visions of her countrymen and friends and family getting slaughtered at the hands of Calamity Ganon, a being she should have stopped. It would all be her fault. Their blood would be on her hands...

'No!' she chastised herself. 'I cannot think like that! I may not be able to control the divine power that I'm destined to have, but I know more about Sheikah technology than my own body! This is going to work, I know it will! I'm positive that I just saved Hyrule!'

Even with all of the positive reinforcement, her hand still shook as she reached out for the tablet. She saw this instability and frowned, steeling herself to be more confident in her work. With a deep breath, she relaxed as best she could and grabbed the Sheikah Slate. Scrolling through the possible runes, she selected Stasis. But instead of entrapping an object in time immediately, Zelda's augmentations led this selection to a submenu. It was there, to Zelda's relief, that a new icon appeared. Zelda obviously didn't have time to make it look pretty, so it was a jumbled mess of shapes and colors that fit within the box.

'At least it works well so far,' Zelda admitted to herself. She was so nervous since she had never worked on an upgrade to the slate this extreme before. Sure, she had a hand in the development of the rune upgrades, but she had never seen someone attempt a leap in functionality this massive before, let alone do it by herself. Everything was going smoothly, though.

With one final plunge, she jammed her finger against the screen, pressing the haphazard icon as her heart dropped from the tension.

She stood with her eyes close for a second, then two, then five, then ten. After a time, she gently opened them, making sure everything was the same as when she had closed them. She realized that she was holding the slate at arm's length from her, her subconscious wary of the fact that the device could explode in her hand. For the time being, nothing has exploded. 'Yet, at least,' Zelda thought a bit bleakly.

She gently hooked the slate onto her belt and looked around. Nothing horrific or terrible has happened, so that was a start. She needed to get a better view of things to truly see if her adjustments have taken effect. Anxiety still pooling in her stomach, Zelda walked towards the closed doors of her study and opened them.

As the doors swung open, she saw a figure standing right in front of her, arm outstretched as if throwing a punch.

"Ah, stay back!" Zelda yelped, fumbling around her waist to grab the Sheikah Slate for protection. It soon became clear to her that this was unnecessary, as the figure in front of her wasn't moving an inch.

Trying to calm her rapid breathing, Zelda got a good look at the person in front of her. It was one of the attendants that saw to her. She had seen him around the castle from time to time and generally enjoyed his presence and his service. But here he is now, frozen in place in front of her door. The arm in front of him that looked like a punch at first glance was actually curled in a softer grip, reaching out as if to knock on the door that wasn't in front of him anymore.

Zelda's eyes lit up and a massive weight was taken off of her chest as she saw the young man frozen in time. She ran out of her study, looking around to see more of the effects. All along the halls, she saw maids and soldiers, every single one of them locked in place. Their facial expressions were as stationary as a photograph. Excitedly, Zelda looked down at the slate in her hand after she wrestled it from her belt clip. All diagnostics on-screen were green across the board. No stutters, no glitches, the slate was barely even heated at all.

'I've done it...' Zelda thought to herself, before realizing no one could hear her anyway. "I've done it! I've stopped time!"

This was her plan that she came up with on a whim; her ultimate gambit. If time was quickly running out, she just needed to create more time for herself. The groundwork was there for her, all she had to do was amplify the output of the Stasis rune while focusing it on herself to be the lone person not trapped in stasis. And so far, it was working like a charm.

She skipped down the hall, finally feeling happy and content after being burdened with the stress of saving the world for so long. She looked out the windows to see birds hanging in mid-air, further proving that her plan succeeded. She walked up to one of the frozen knights. She waved her hand in front of their face to get a reaction out of them. Not even a glint of recognition in their eyes flashed as she flailed madly in front of them.

She wanted to test the effects of stopped time even further. She reached up and poked the man in the cheek. The skin was warm and malleable as if he wasn't a frozen time statue. She pulled her finger back, but as she did the indent in his cheek from her finger stayed put.

"Hmm, interesting," she mused to herself out loud. "I seem to be able to manipulate objects within stopped time, but they retain the shape or position from when I last touched them. How fascinating!"

Continuing with her testing, she pulled a pencil out of her pocket and threw it down the hall as hard as she could. She watched it as it sailed forward... for about a second before it slowed to a halt in the air. She noted that the more force put into an object, the farther it'll move after she stopped touching it.

While this was all very intriguing, she didn't want to test anymore beyond this, at least for now. She didn't want to start testing how things work after the improved Stasis is switched off. Even though this first activation was a success, she couldn't help but believe that this was just a fluke and that it wouldn't work a second time. So she needed to make this one time count, just in case.

She adjusted herself and took a breath, trying to slow down her eager heart. This was it. She had done it. Calamity Ganon's attack was held off indefinitely, she had all the time in the world to hone in on her goddess powers, and she did it all by herself. A tear was brought to her eye as she realized, after so many nights falling asleep in self-doubt, that she wasn't worthless or a screwup. She'd saved everyone!

Wiping the tears from her face, she readied herself. She marched to her room, excited to start her training to defeat Ganon! There was nothing stopping her from sitting down and training and praying her heart out, even if it took days or weeks for her!

She was cut short when she passed a certain someone on the way to her room. Stuck midstride was her personal Champion, Link.

The man who had risked his life for her countless times, and had saved hers even more than that. The fearless hero who did anything he could to protect her and the people she cares about. The Hylian who came from nowhere to prove his worth as her retainer and fight back the forces of evil. 

'The young man who... is just so fucking cute~'

Zelda caught herself as she thought this of Link. A blush quickly formed over her cheeks as she realized what she truly thought of the man. In all of the chaos of getting preparations ready for Ganon, she's had no time for herself and what she wanted. She hadn't even registered until now that Link was hot by all conventional standards. How she could go so long without seeing Link for the sexy young man that he is will elude her forever.

And not just Link, either. So many people in her life were more than attractive to the young woman. When she was younger before all of this Calamity business started cropping up, she could feel the beginnings of puberty hit her, staying up past her bedtime to feel herself up and fantasizing about various people. But ever since she was enlisted in this fight against evil, she hasn't even had a second of time to indulge herself.

Right now, though... She had all of the time that she wanted...

* * *

It was fascinating to note that even with time at a standstill, the sun's rays still warmed Zelda's skin. There were definitely observations to be made here about how energy is transferred even in this space of frozen time, but currently, that wasn't something that Zelda was too interested in. Her main goal right now was to just keep walking forward and remind herself that all of the people she was passing were frozen and had no idea that the princess of Hyrule was walking around naked.

Zelda realized that for the past couple of years, she had been repressing herself both emotionally and sexually. This was her way of defying that oppression once and for all. Once she made it back to her room, instead of immediately beginning her training as she planned, she put that on hold in favor of stripping off all of her clothes and walking back out into the hall.

Even though there was no chance of anyone seeing her like this, her blush quickly grew to cover her entire face and a little of her neck as she passed the first bystanders in the nude. No one had ever seen her naked, or even immodestly dressed for that matter since she was a baby. Jumping from that to showing everyone everything was a shock to her system, even if she was cheating a little bit.

While wholly embarrassing, Zelda had to admit that the act was liberating. Each step she took was one she took of her own volition. Not because she needed to go somewhere or someone had wanted of her, but because she wanted to. And to do it in the nude felt all the more empowering as she strode through the halls of the castle. Especially since she was semi-proudly showing off the kingdom's best-kept secret to anyone in the vicinity.

Standing proudly in front of Zelda was a massive foot and a half long futanari cock, one that no one but her father knew about. All these years she had kept it hidden from everyone, but today was the last straw. Even if people couldn't truly see it, Zelda felt leagues better after showing it off during her walk.

Her entire body was something to be shown off. Without the restraint of clothing, her large, melon-sized tits were free to bounce with each step. Each was capped off with large nipples ringed with adorably pink areolas. The early morning chill caused them to harden to nubs as she toured the castle. Her perky tits fell a bit over her tummy, which to her dismay was a bit chubby. Not overly so, but she hated that she could grab her tummy fat with her hands just a little. It didn't help that her hips were wide and sexy, which naturally drew attention to that area of her body. Her legs were long, pale, and about as chubby as her stomach. Usually, her tight traveling pants did well to hide the fact, but obviously, those were of little help now. The thing that those pants couldn't hide was her butt, which even she knew from some of the whispers between the crass castle guards was one of the best in all of Hyrule. A veritable shelf of butt meat that could leave anyone entranced for hours on end.

And to complete her lewd display was her deep secret. The last she measured, it stood a little over 19 inches long. The entire shaft was a bit darker in skin tone compared to her fair skin, accentuating its formidability. Her cock head was a deep shade of reddish-purple from being almost painfully hard. It throbbed with the beating of her heart, tapping against her stomach and threatening to touch her ample breasts if she bent down just a little. Hanging under her shaft and slapping against her thighs were an incredibly hefty pair of nuts, each one holding what must've been buckets of backed up, warm, thick princess cum. Zelda never got an exact measurement on them, but they were at least each bigger than her fist. Around her crotch and over her nutsack was a decent amount of blonde hair. She didn't have time to shave down there what with an apocalypse threatening to end their lives, so her cock was surrounded by an unladylike amount of pubic hair. Below her balls was an equally unshaved pussy, as pure and unsullied as the day she was born. Much like how her cock was worryingly hard just from walking around, she could feel her thighs dripping with her quim with each step, leaving an undeniable trail along the carpeted halls.

And even though she should feel shame at having such a vulgar thing attached to her body, she felt a deep pride for her cock. It was something about her that was exceptional, something powerful and all her own.

She never knew someone could feel this needy. Her bushy eyebrows clenched together as her steps became more labored. Her cock twitched in front of her as the excitement of pseudo-exhibitionism was getting to her. Her breathing became ragged as she couldn't help but reach out and grab her massive, swollen cock with one hand and cup her sagging nuts with the other.

She yelped in pleasure as her nerve endings fired off in her body at the touch. She fell to her knees, shivering and moaning as her hands gripped her girl cock and nutsack. She was tangentially aware that she was in the throne room, many knights and attendants pinned in time, some happening to look directly at her raunchy display.

Zelda groaned as she began masturbating in earnest. In a clearer state of mind, she would've been embarrassed at how aroused she got from the "attention." She stroked her cock with one hand, traveling the full length of her titanic fuck stick while fondling her fat balls with the other, the whole time looking her countrymen dead in the eyes wherever she could, adoring that they were looking at their princess shamelessly jacking off in front of them.

"Hnng! I can't take much more of this!" Zelda moaned, the volume of her cries not important anymore. "I'm about to cum! The Princess of Hyrule is about to blow her load like a sleazy man in front of everyone in the throne room! Watch everyone! Look at how I haven't shaved or bathed yet today! Your princess is a filthy, sexually depraved shut-in who can't think about anything other than fucking!"

Zelda had no idea where any of this was coming from. Maybe being born with her incredible sexual appetite combined with her years of repression led her to break like she is now. It didn't matter one way or the other, though. She knew that she was loving it.

"Ah! I'm cumming! Watch me cum, everyone! I'm about to jerk my futa dick off until I spray my ball slop all over the place!!!"

She was so close. Even on her knees, she could barely keep her shaking body upright. Her hands furiously worked over her package as it throbbed and swelled in her grasp. Her breaths turned to gasps as she could feel the dam break down little by little.

On the cusp of releasing, she happened to look out the main entrance to the grand room. The sight caught her eye and her curiosity. Slowly, yet painfully and begrudgingly, the princess stopped masturbating, her hands trembling the desire to finish her climax and feel the rush she'd been deprived of for ages. Her (comparatively) rational mind took over, though. She knew that she was about to feel so much better if she could just control herself for a little bit longer.

* * *

Regardless of if Zelda understood that time was at a standstill or not, it still caused her cheeks to flare up in blush when she saw a pair of eyes look at her naked body. She had to remind herself, Sheikah Slate in hand, that no, these dozens of Hyrulean soldiers were not all glaring at her throbbing, animalistic dick.

Apparently, King Rhoam gathered the entourage that would escort her to the Spring of Courage in front of Hyrule Castle and was in the process of giving them a speech. The King of Hyrule looked over the parapets at his soldiers while they looked back, their eyes unblinking and hazy in paused time. Except instead of looking directly at the king, they now bore witness to Zelda's lewd display.

She stood in front of her father, making sure her body was fully visible over the low wall so that every one of those soldiers saw her naked body in all of its glory.

"Goo-Good morning, citizens of Hyrule," she addressed in her cute accent, her breath hitching from nerves. "As you can see, I am Princess Zelda, the one chosen by the goddess to save you all from Calamity Ganon! But what you might not know about me is that I'm... I'm a massive slut! For years I've had to repress myself to save you, but now that you are all saved, I can finally be myself! I'm nothing more than a sex-crazed, fuck hungry, futa slut who cares about nothing but fucking and getting fucked! Look at my disgusting body, everyone! These fat tits that have never felt the touch of another person! My horribly thick ass that I've heard is the envy and fap material of everyone in Hyrule! And of course my dirty, unladylike cock that's throbbing in front of me! Even now, my entire body is shaking and begging for stimulation! I'm tempted to unfreeze you all so you can see me for the dirty, single-minded whore that your princess really is! I no longer wish to lead this land or stand as a representative for the goddess! I just want sex! I need sex!"

Zelda's voice carried over the still air as her speech turned more and more fervent. Stepping close to the ledge so that even people directly under her could get a good look, she squatted down, spreading her legs to show off her gigantic, throbbing cock, sagging nut sack, and dripping pussy. She reached out with both hands and grabbed her cock, moaning like an animal as she felt the pleasure of masturbation amplified tenfold with so many eyes on her. She began wildly jacking off her futa dick, her engorged cock head leaking a river of clear, liquidy precum.

"Look, everyone! _Your princess is f-fucking jacking off in front of you!_ Such a lewd thing for a royal to do, right? I'd be ruined forever if you could really see me! I'd be exiled from Hyrule Castle and branded as a common whore by everyone! They'll see me as nothing but the shameless sex bitch that I am!!! AH! FUCK! I love the feeling of stroking my cock so harshly! My precum getting my hands slick while I fuck my hands like a horny teenage boy! My needy, fat futa nutsack shaking and slapping into my legs for all to see! I bet you didn't know your prim and proper princess had a dirty, hairy ballsack that could pump load after load of spunk through her pillar of fuck meat, huh? Do you think less of me now that your dirty bitch princess is jacking off her cock that she's so proud of!?! Dear goddess! I need to fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! I'll go crazy without sex! I'll never be the same again! Your princess is becoming a cock obsessed bitch right in front of you! AH! I'm so close! _I'm so fucking close to cumming!!!"_

Zelda's eyes glazed over with carnal desire as she could feel her end approaching. Her body shook as she threw herself into masturbating in such a compromising position. Her cock throbbed bigger than it had ever gotten, easily being angled to fit between her tits if she pressed it against herself. A puddle formed on the cobblestone under her, a mixture of her clear female liquids and her mirky cock juice pooling under her bare feet.

She gritted her teeth and smiled like an idiot as she felt her balls churn and swell with years of backed up cum. All it would take is a couple more strokes and she would've splashed her seed all over the poor souls in the front row. Or at least she would have if she didn't spot a notable person standing towards the back of the crowd of soldiers.

She had to claw back her insatiable need to cum with every ounce of willpower she had to keep from finishing the job. She whined pathetically as she planted her arms to her side and let her orgasm fade away, her chest heaving with the effort of not blowing her fat load all over the place. For the second time today, she had to stop herself. 

This was for the better, though. She knew that if she held off just a little bit longer. Her first orgasm in a while needed to be perfect.

* * *

Zelda could hardly contain herself as she stood back and admired her handiwork.

Standing stock-still in front of her was her assistant and advisor, Impa. Zelda saw her attending the King's audience on the cusp of her climax and knew that the moment would be much better "spent" with her. Zelda took her out of the crowd, carried her up to the spot she had previously jacked off in, and undressed her with shaky hands.

The end result was a perfect piece of eye candy for the princess. She had never seen her advisor naked before now, which was a real shame seeing at how well endowed the Sheika was. Her body was toned and lean, a contrast to Zelda's comparative pudge. Her tits were perfect handfuls of flesh, accentuated by an adorable mole on her cleavage. Her tummy was lined with chiseled abs which led the eye down to her hips. Her ass, in contrast with the rest of her, was noticeably fat and bubbly. Zelda must've never noticed if it bounced or not when she walked behind her. And to top off Zelda's overview of her dear friend, Zelda saw how cute her pink pussy was. Slightly puffy without a hair in sight, it made Zelda's mouth water more than it already was.

Any nerves Zelda would have had earlier this morning were obliterated as her throbbing shaft all but forced her to keep going. Her pupils morphed into hazy hearts as she approached the white-haired girl. Consent, decency, friendship. None of these issues stopped Zelda as she got behind Impa and planted her cock against her jiggly ass. Zelda shivered at the contact, feeling her dick bounce against her butt. Impa's eyes showed no sign of recognition that she was about to get molested by the princess.

"My, you're so stoic," Zelda teased as she reached around and groped her tits. Her fingers sunk into her titties as she started humping Impa's butt.

"You've always worn your emotions on your sleeve. It's a shame you won't be able to show everyone here how much you love me~"

Not wasting any more time, Zelda pushed Impa forward so that she was bent over the stone wall of the parapets. Her body jiggled deliciously in all the right places as her face remained expressionless. Zelda lined up her cock to her wet pussy, having to move her hips back far until her tip pressed into her heat.

"I love you, Impa! I hope you love the new, slutty me!"

With that declaration, Zelda thrust forward. She screamed out in pleasure at the feeling of Impa's frozen pussy crushing her cock as she rammed her hips in. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she was forced to stop, only getting half of her fat futa dick shoved into the retainer. She panted with pleasure and effort, her chest jiggling with each breath as she leaned over further. Her eyes were hungry with lust as she put more work into fucking Impa.

She drew her cock back, already getting slick with Impa's juices, only to ram it back in. Slowly but surely, she began the cycle of fucking into Impa's insatiably tight pussy. Her moans grew louder and louder, echoing off the architecture around her and drowning out the sound of her hips and nuts smacking into Impa's bubbly butt. Both of their bodies shook as Zelda fucked her, Zelda's legendary booty bouncing for anyone behind her to see.

Zelda grunted as she could feel her effort finally paid off in spades. After what felt like minutes on end of fucking into Impa's soaking wet cunt, she could finally slam her hips down and hilt herself all the way inside. She sighed in satisfaction, proud that she both managed the feat and held off her climax enough to do it. She looked down at her prize, who was now properly stuck on her cock.

The princess saw a tinge of blood smear against her cock as she pulled out a little. Huh, guess the tightness wasn't just because of stopped time, she thought to herself. But this thought only made her throb harder inside of Impa. She had just stolen her friend's virginity. It was so sinful and so unladylike, but she loved it all the same. She looked further and saw that Impa's toned belly had a clear imprint of her massive shaft, reaching past her navel and threatening to go even further. And through all of this treatment, not a peep left her mouth or an expression show on her face.

Zelda broke down even more than she already had at seeing her friend like this. She wrapped her arms around Impa and started groping her tits with fervor as she started swinging her hips back and forth into her. She pinched her nipples and moaned into her back as her nuts slapped against her butt and tights, possibly bruising them if they weren't trapped in a state of frozen time. Zelda's own tits mashed against Impa's muscular back, the two body types contrasting as Zelda buried her dick inside of her.

**_PLAP PLAP PLAP_ **

" _AH AH AH! F-fuck Impa!_ I didn't know you'd make such a good fuck slut! Always battling for me must've made you the sexiest piece of ass in all of Hyrule! I love having dirty, raw sex with you in front of everyone! You don't even know that you're being molested by your best friend in front of so many people! You must love me so much if you were saving your first time for me!!! MMM! AH! Maybe I can do this more often, make you my frozen fuck slut while I work on saving the world! I can pray to the Goddess while I empty my dirty, hairy nuts into your pussy! Maybe I can get you pregnant so you'll never leave me!!! Ah! Fuck! Y-you'll never leave a dirty, sluty, dick princess like me while you're raising our kid!!! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming for the first time in years straight into your womb! I'll get you pregnant in front of all of the people we serve! They get to see your womb get stuffed with my ball sludge!!!"

Zelda's lust-crazed mind went into overdrive trying to process the pleasure she was feeling. Impa's hot, slick pussy was gripping her hard as she pummeled her womb, penetrating her babymaker like it was nothing. She could feel her nuts churning with gallons and gallons of warm ball slop, positive that they were getting bigger and bigger with each thrust. Her inflated nuts were getting closer to spraying the poor girl full of jizz.

As she reached the edge of her climax, Zelda wordlessly eyed up the Sheikah Slate that she had left on the ground. Removing one hand from the girl's cleavage, she reached down and picked up the device with a shaky grip. She could barely see straight as she typed in a command and held her hand over the confirm button.

"You **_SHLICK_** need _SMACK_ to feel **_PLAP_** this!!!!! **_PLAP_** " Zelda moaned at the top of her lungs as her floodgates were let open straight into Impa's tight womb, all the while her finger just barely grazed the input on the screen.

The relatively silent soundscape of just Zelda moaning was ruptured by another piercing scream. Zelda felt the body under her collapse into the wall as she was unstuck from time. In a flash, Impa's now cognizant body felt the pleasure of the minutes of carnal fucking as well as the pain of losing her virginity to such a massive cock. Her pussy tightened around the cock inside of her even harder than it had before, crushing the fat dick and goading its oncoming orgasm. Her yells bounced off of the other still frozen bodies of the soldiers. Her brain was fried, and this was before she felt Zelda's orgasm.

Zelda's knees buckled as she fell on top of Impa and came deep inside of her. The first blast of steaming hot cum shot out of her dick and thoroughly painted the inside of Impa's womb, assuredly getting the retainer pregnant just from that. They both moaned and shrieked as Zelda held the white-haired girl down and came deep in her. Her torrent of boiling hot ball batter didn't let up even after minutes of cumming. Her throbbing cock filled the girl until she looked 7 months pregnant. Her womb was inflated to the brim, forcing all of the sticky white cum to shoot out of her ruined pussy and onto the cobblestone, staining both of their bare feet in the seed. Both of their cum mixed together under them as they both felt their orgasms crash into them.

After what felt like a millennium to both of them, Zelda finally felt her balls relent. With sickly satisfaction, she moaned as she pulled her sensitive cock out of Impa's gaping pussy. Despite her exhaustion and reluctance, Impa moaned as well, feeling that monster cock leave her pussy and hearing it exit with a wet **_POP_**.

"Hngh," she grunted while trying to look behind her bent over form. "What... what happened? Why...?

Tears streamed down her face as she slowly but surely started to piece it together. One didn't have to be a Sheikah scientist to see Zelda's fat cock inside of her and the powerful, time-manipulating Sheikah Slate in one of her hands. She hiccuped as the full brunt of the realization came over her.

"Zelda, please...! Why have you done this!?"

"Please. You act like you didn't love it!" Zelda implored, a hint of delusion in her voice. "Even when I stopped time, I still felt your whorish pussy grip me tightly. You wanted it for a long time. I bet you go out behind the castle at night and fuck the first guys who give you attention! I've needed this for too long, Impa. I know you'll learn to love it!"

With that, she picked the slate back up and put in another command.

"No! Please d-" Impa begged. But she was cut off by the flow of time stopping her once again. Her body was locked in place as she made to grab the slate from Zelda's hands. 

Zelda grinned as she stopped Impa's protest. She was getting the hang of handling this improved stasis rune. As she gently placed the slate down, she saw that she was still painfully hard. Her cock was now even more engorged, reaching up to fit snugly in her tits with her fat melon-like balls to match. Luckily for her, she had just the place to dump all of her pent up sexual desire.

She repositioned her friend back into the doggy style over the wall, except this time her inflated belly pushed against the bricks and leaked out more of Zelda's chunky cock slop. She watched it run out of her gaping, stretched pussy and down her legs. Zelda thought about using that hole again, fucking it into the shape of her dick for her personal use forever. But even with her single-minded sex-crazed, she realized she had options.

Zelda grabbed Impa's jiggly ass cheeks and spread them, feeling the taut fat shake in her hand as she eyed up her butthole. Zelda's immoral cock throbbed just from looking at the cute, tight hole.

She felt her nerves ignite as she pressed her pulsing cock head to her entrance, already feeling how tight she was down there. Zelda was more confident this time, though. Her cock was plenty lubed up with both of their juices, so she hoped she could bottom herself out in no time.

Zelda positioned her body over Impa's once again, feeling up her cum inflated tummy and smooshing her hands into her tits as she thrust inside of her ass pussy.

Her eyes crossed with euphoria at feeling her butt clench around her dangerously hard cock. It was just as hot, if not hotter, than her cunt. She screamed with delight as she slowly pushed into Impa, not even thrusting back and forth. Just steadily pushing forward as she spread more and more of her tight ass with her futa dick.

"Ah! Your ass is incredible too, Impa! I bet you never thought that the princess you protect would take away both of your virginities!!! I stole them from you with my dirty futa fuck stick! The princess of Hyrule r-raped you and made you into my bitch!!! AHHHH!"

As she finished her sentiment, she felt her nuts _**PLAP**_ against Impa's booty, signaling that she had stuffed herself fully into her guts. Her bloated stomach had to handle more volume as she pulled back and slammed her dick inside again, watching her tummy jiggle with the rest of the frozen girl. The pace was lightning fast right out the gate, Zelda desperately trying to milk another orgasm out of her swinging, dirty nuts and into her new fuck sleeve. 

"Mmm! Impa! I'm going to make you my wife! We have all the time in the world now! I'm going to marry you and you're going to raise my kids! How does that sound? You'll take my fat fucking princess dick into your fuck holes and pump out kids for me! You'll be my perfect wife and take my dick whenever I want! We should make out! Let's make out!!! We should make out as a husband and wife should!!!"

Zelda leaned forward a bit more and mashed her lips against Impa's frozen ones. Zelda didn't mind the lack of feedback in the slightest as she drove her lips into Impa's and slipped her tongue into the other girl's wet mouth. She swirled her tongue around Impa's as she moaned heavily into the one-sided make-out session. Zelda could swear that in Impa's tear-stained eyes she could see just as much lust as she was feeling.

This only redoubled Zelda's efforts, sweat starting to build on her curvy body and on her unshaved balls as she felt another climax sneak up on her. She babbled incoherently into the kiss as she hilted herself into Impa's tight asshole and shot a load of cum just as prolific as her first. Her cock throbbed savagely as Impa's guts were filled with creamy jizz, plastering every square inch of her inside in the stuff as if her ass could get pregnant. Her stomach, which was already inflated with cum, now stretched out even more as her stomach was filled with seed. It grew steadily with each shot, making her look well past the point of pregnancy. The tough Sheikah reacted wordlessly as her stomach couldn't physically hold anymore. Her ass ringed around Zelda's cock like a vice grip, not allowing any of the steaming hot jizz to leave.

It was only a matter of time until her cum tried to exit the other way. Zelda didn't have time to move her face away from Impa's as their makeout session was interrupted by a flood of her own jizz. Zelda only delighted in this, locking lips harder and trying to swallow whatever of the fast-moving river she could. Most of it leaked out of Impa's mouth and onto Zelda's face, covering the both of them in a coat of runny cock snot.

Eventually, the flow dampened and Impa's mouth no longer resembled an ornate fountain of princess cum. Zelda panted hard, her mind finally starting to clear after hours of debauchery in stopped time. Clear, but not revert to how she was before. Her delusions had gotten the better of her, and she wanted so much more.

She looked down at her new bride and felt a warm feeling in her heart, knowing that the two of them could stay together in this space forever and do whatever they want. But first, there was the matter of getting her on the same wavelength as the princess. She had an idea at least on how to start to warm her up to her new life.

With her cock still firmly planted in Impa's drooling, fat ass, she inputs the code to unfreeze her from time and giddily hit enter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in the swing of things! Continuing that trend with a story I've had on the back burner for a while. Hopefully, it's still good, I dunno.
> 
> If you guys enjoy this, please leave a review! I love reading through whatever you have to say, positive or negative.
> 
> And if you want to commission me for a work or just want to be updated on when new stories come out, my Twitter is somewhat funny and occasionally active. https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
> 
> I hope you guys have a good one! Take it easy.


End file.
